


Here's Another Fine Mess [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Here's Another Fine Mess" by rabidsamfan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Another Fine Mess [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here's Another Fine Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454221) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



Length: 1:06  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/here's%20another%20fine%20mess.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
